Leaving
by Oxytreza
Summary: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! je débarque dans harry potter! ATTENTION, SPOILER TOME 7!


Ce soir…je suis en pleine crise créatrice…Je me lance dans de nouveau fandom ! D'abord Wild Adapter, puis…HARRY POTTER ! Tadam ! (Carrément, quoi !)

Je n'aurais peut être pas le même public…Pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaissent pas parce que ne lisent pas de fic sur les mangas, bonjour ! Je suis Bloody Soul, dérangée mentale fan de yaoi, alors homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Comme j'ai fini de lire le volume sept il y a peu, et que la mort de Fred me turlupine plus qu'un peu (C'était mon perso préféré avec George, shit !), je me lance dans une fic bien tristounette, ha ah !

Allez. Bonne lecture.

Pairing : Fred/Harry/George (ne me regardez pas comme ça !) (…Et oubliez Ginny)

Rating : T (pour thème)

Disclaimer : deathfic (évidemment.), triolisme et personnages raptés pour la fic. Sinon tout baigne, quoi…

Se place juste après la victoire contre Voldemort, disons quand on fais le ménage dans l'école, hm ?

Leaving

Harry se tenait debout, appuyé contre l'un des remparts du toit de Poudlard. Ses bras étaient noués autour de lui-même et il fixait yeux grands ouverts la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Comme si Fred allait soudainement en sortir et lui faisant de grands gestes de bras, sourire aux lèvres.

Mais personne ne vient, rien ne se passe.

Des larmes viennent lui picoter les paupières. _À cause du vent_. Pense-t-il en secouant la tête, chassant les perles translucides de ses yeux. Il resserre un peu plus ses bras autour de lui.

Comment faire face à son meilleur ami, à Mrs Weasley, à Mr. Weasley, à Ginny, Percy, Bill, Charlie après la mort de Fred, dont il est partiellement le responsable ?

Et surtout… Comment faire face à _lui _?

À George.

George vient de perdre sa moitié, son frère, son jumeau.

Son…

Harry retient un haut-le-cœur et déglutit. Un coup de vent violent vient ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il se décolle de rempart et va s'asseoir par terre, un peu plus loin. Il ferme les yeux et laisse les images de la mort du roux lui envahir l'esprit. C'est si bon de se faire du mal lorsque quelqu'un a perdu un être cher à cause de soi…

Un mouvement près de lui le fait sursauter. Il ouvre les yeux et son sang se glace.

« Fred ?...

-Quoi Harry, toujours pas capable de nous distinguer ? » Se moque tristement George qui vient de s'asseoir à côté du brun.

Celui se raidit un temps et tenta de se lever, mais l'autre garçon le retint par le poignet.

« Reste là, je voudrais te parler. »

Harry se rassit de mauvaise grâce, mais en silence. Il jeta un coup d'œil à George qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière et contemplait le ciel qui pâlissait au fur et à mesure que l'aube approchait.

« Tu sais…On ne t'en veut pas. Pour la morte de Fred. Aucun de nous.

-Mais… Commença le brun en se redressant, scandalisé. Le roux le fit taire d'un regard de biais.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel Harry se prit le visage entre les mains.

-Harry… Tu sais, je ne crois pas pouvoir pleurer en présence d'une autre personne que toi…Alors toi aussi… Tu as le droit de te laisser aller. »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Un sanglot secoua brièvement ses épaules.

Il entendit un reniflement à côté de lui et un bras autour de son cou.

Comment exprimer la perte d'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus ? Comment expliquer les larmes que l'on verse pour son amant ?

George le serra contre lui fort, très fort. Il enfouit son visage détrempé dans le cou du brun avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gémissement de souffrance. Harry décroisa ses bras et les passa autour de la taille du roux, le serrant contre son torse en retour.

Comment réaliser que les semaines, les mois passés ensemble s'arrêtent ici, et n'aurons jamais de suite ?

Les deux garçons enlacés sur le sol froid du toit du château ne comprenaient même pas pourquoi on leur avait ainsi arraché leur amant, leur ami, leur amour.

Le jour où ils s'étaient touchés, découverts, embrassés semblait à présent si loin, si fade, si vaporeux… Comme un vague souvenir que l'on aurait après s'être éveillé d'un rêve.

Un papillon auquel on aurait arraché les ailes…

…Et dispersé les fragment des écailles colorées dans le vent.

Harry redressa la tête, reniflant. George eut un sourire et essuya les larmes de la joue de son vis-à-vis en se moquant : « T'as la goutte au nez, gamin » Harry eut un petit rire qui compressa douloureusement sa poitrine.

Etait-ce si facile de rire quand même après ?

Etait-ce correct de continuer de vivre, parler, bouger, rire alors qu'on a laissé un mort derrière soi ? Harry avait l'horrible impression d'avoir abandonné un cadavre sur le bord du chemin.

George, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, secoua la tête : « On n'y peut rien, Harry. C'est comme ça, la mort. Et puis, tu as déjà vengé Fred, en anéantissant Tu-sais… Voldemort.

Pas la peine de dissimuler la peur lorsqu'elle n'a plus lieu d'être. Harry baissa les yeux. George lui releva le menton de son pouce et son index et poursuivit :

-Je ne crois pas que Fred aurait apprécié de te voir dans cet état. Et moi non plus. Tu sais ce qu'il aurait dit… ?

-Oui. Je sais. Répondit Harry avec un faible sourire, et il eut l'impression que ses muscles faciaux étaient raides comme du plâtre. Le roux hocha la tête et sourit en retour.

Il caressa les cheveux d'ébène de son amant et murmura :

-Inutile de s'en faire autant. C'est… C'est la vie. C'est comme ça. La mort fait partie de la vie, et la vie n'a pas de sens sans la mort. Tu comprends ?

Harry se rappela soudain à quel point son partenaire restant était mûr. L'autre l'était aussi. Il hocha la tête et la reposa contre la poitrine du roux. Ce dernier enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux sombre et pressa ses lèvres contre son front, juste sur la cicatrice.

Harry ferma les yeux, se relaxant dans la chaleur de son amant.

-George…

-Hm ?

-Ça ne va rien changer à… Notre relation, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Non, Harry. Ça sera peut-être dur au début, du moins pour moi, mais ça serait une offense à Fred et un mensonge que de dire que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi à cause de… Ça.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête et sentit ses lèvres s'étirer malgré lui contre le tissu de la veste de son amant.

Ce dernier lui releva encore une fois la tête, plus doucement qu'auparavant. Harry planta ses yeux émeraude dans les deux saphirs de son vis-à-vis et un nouveau sourire, plus doux, ourla ses lèvres. George le suivit et se pencha doucement en avant, déposant un baiser papillon, un simple et très léger contact, sur les lèvres du brun.

Ils ne pouvaient pas déjà replonger dans la passion et les vagues de sentiments qui déferlaient autrefois au plus profond de leurs êtres, mais ils reprendraient ensemble, petit à petit, le chemin qui menait à la normalité.

À un semblant de normalité.

Car ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient dupe : même si on pouvait avancer, continuer, sans se retourner sur le passé, celui-ci laissait toujours une trace dans le bas-côté de la route, une gerbe de mauvaises herbes qui, quand notre regard tombait dessus, nous rappelait vivement la douleur et l'amertume des jours passés.

Fred les avait quittés, et ne reviendrait pas.

Mais ils pouvaient en sorte qu'il reste un souvenir, de bons souvenirs, toutes les minutes passées ensemble, les fous rires, les blagues, les nuits d'amour et même les disputes, rangés au creux de leur cœur sans qu'il ne se transforme en boulet, lourd de regret et de culpabilité.

Fred ne l'aurait pas voulu ainsi, ils en étaient sûrs.

Fin

…C'est NIAIS ! Mais c'est pas grave, le fleur bleu, ça fait du bien de temps en temps !

Et voilà, MA PREMIERE FIC HARRY POTTER !

Non, Tashigi, ne me tue pas ! (elle me dis qu'elle devrait me tuer pour ce pairing…)

Allez, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette plongée littéraire ! REVIEWS !


End file.
